Closer
by Katie.A.Grace
Summary: One-Shot -- MerDer fluff and pornyness!


_**Disclaimer**_**: I (sadly) don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any of its characters.**

_**A/N:**_** Hi : ) While I've written several stories here, I decided to create this account to post 'M' rated stories that I don't want my friends from real life to stumble across. Like many fans of Grey's Anatomy, I'm unhappy with the lack of MerDer action that Shonda is giving us! I decided to take matters into my own hands, and write what I'd like to see in the show! I hope that you enjoy my vision of our favorite couple. I'd ****really**** appreciate reviews! Thanks for reading!**

--------------

Derek Shepherd glanced at his watch as he walked up to the front door of Meredith's, and now his, house. 1:08 AM. His plans to take his girlfriend out to dinner had been dashed when an emergency surgery came up. He had seen the disappointment in her eyes as she lied that it wasn't a big deal. He turned his key in the lock and slipped through the door. The house was silent, something that didn't happen often. He made his way quietly into the bedroom he shared with Meredith, and kicked his shoes off. He looked towards the bed, and felt his breath catch in his throat. She was sound asleep on her belly. The room was warm and she had kicked the covers off, leaving herself in full view. Her oversized sleep shirt had ridden up around her lower back and her ass looked adorable in her tiny, curve-hugging red panties.

He felt a jolt in his groin as he let his eyes slowly rake over her tiny figure. He enjoyed the view as he stripped down to his boxers, and walked over to the bed, leaving his clothes in a pile near the door. He crawled into bed next to her and drew her into a loose spoon, breathing in her smell. He placed his fingers on her shoulder and slowly drew them down her side, and back up again. She stirred and murmured softly, rolling to face him.

"What time is it?" She asked, half-awake.

"Quarter past one." Her whispered back, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry I took so long." She opened her eyes slowly and cuddled in closer to him.

"It's OK." She said, sounding more awake, "I'm just glad that you're home now." He ran his hand down her back, letting it linger just below the waistline of her panties. When his hand moved no further, she frowned and stuck her butt out, squirming. She whined. "What are you waiting for?" He laughed and moved his hand back up to her shoulder, despite her protests.

"Feisty!" He murmured into her ear. He leaned into her and kissed her softly. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again, more deeply. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, meeting his tongue with hers. She growled angrily as he again pulled away from her. A smile played on his lips as he slid out of bed and waked around to where her feet were near the edge.

"I love you, you know." He said softly.

"I know," She looked confused, "I love you too." She began to roll over onto her back but Derek just shook his head, and pushed her onto her stomach again.

"I love you." He said again. He ran his hands softly over her feet, kneeling to kiss her toes. "I love your tiny, perfect toes," He said, kissing each one. "I love your calves," He whispered, kissing every inch of them. He ran his tongue slowly over the crease of the back of her knee, making her squirm and giggle. "I love your beautiful thighs." He continued his slow kisses up her body. He let out a deep sigh and pulled back a little. "And I love your perfect little ass." He ran his hands over her backside and she lifted her hips with a murmur. He clicked his tongue and pushed her back down. "Patience," He whispered. He returned his gaze her body.

"These are very tiny little panties, Doctor Grey." He leaned down and licked softly along the outline of her panties. She groaned quietly and he had to put his hand on her lower back again to keep her from squirming. "I love your back," He said, continuing upward. She lifted her upper-body to help him pull of her sleep shirt and toss it away, and he was happy to find her without a bra. He planted warm kisses all across the small of her back, and up her spine. He traced her shoulder blades with his tongue, and he kissed up her neck. "I love this hair, too," he told her, lacing his fingers in her long mane, and giving a tug. She groaned and fought to roll over. He allowed her to do so, and as soon as she was on her back, he leaned down and kissed her fiercely. She smiled.

"What brought on all of this?" She asked. He smiled at her and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

"I was just missing you tonight." He told her, kissing her softly before continuing. "I love you. And it's not my fault you're so damn sexy." He lowered his mouth to her left breast, sucking on her nipple and caressing its twin with his hand. She leaned into him and he pulled his mouth off her, directing his attention to her other soft peak. He traced her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. She tugged on his hair, pulling him up to face level. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she happily returned the affection. Their tongues dueled and she gasped when she felt him pressing hard against her thigh.

"Derek Shepherd!" She laughed and pushed on his chest. He didn't fight it, and allowed her to roll him onto his back. She kissed his mouth again, then let her kisses migrate to his earlobe. She bit him softly and he groaned. With a smile, she kissed down his jaw line and neck, lingering at his collarbone, which she traced sensually with her tongue. She licked a wet path down his chest, stopping only at the waistline of his boxers. She moved her tongue along the line and he growled, lifting his hips. She laughed. "What happened to patience?"

"Patience is overrated." He answered, his voice gruff. She giggled and hooked her fingers on the top of his boxers, slowly easing them down his legs and flinging them into the corner. She gurgled happily as she looked back up to see his manhood at full mast. She pinned it against his stomach and licked him with a flat tongue from his balls to his tip. He moaned loudly, and she unpinned his cock, taking it into her warm mouth. She tasted the pre-cum on his tip and rolled it around with her tongue. She massaged his balls with her right hand, and Derek groaned again, louder, lacing his fingers in her hair.

"God, Meredith…" He grunted, every inch of his body tingling. He watched as her head moved up and down, skillfully pleasuring him with her mouth. Watching his hard rod disappear into her mouth was almost too much to handle. She traced her free hand around his groin and the base of his shaft. When she felt his balls tighten, she began to move her mouth faster, knowing that he was getting close.

"Mer…if you…I...I'm gonna…I…" He groaned loudly and his body shook as an orgasm rocked him. Meredith swallowed his semen hungrily, licking him softly as he rode the wave. As his body stilled, he worked to catch his breath.

"Good God, Meredith." He pulled her up to him and kissed her. She smiled against him and kissed him back. He laid exhausted for a moment with his hands over his face. A minute later, without warning, he flipped her on her back. She squealed in surprise as he inched his fingers to her panties. He smirked when he felt how wet they were. He hooked his fingers on them and pulled them off her long legs, discarding them on the floor. He inched up her, placing a kiss on each knee before gently putting his hands on her thighs and parting them. The smell of her arousal washed over him and he couldn't help but let out a small moan at the same time as she did.

"Mmm," He moaned, "I love _this_ too." He licked a sensual trail up her inner thighs and breathed hot hair over her mound until she was squirming with desire. He dipped a finger into her folds and groaned as he felt how wet she was. He swirled his finger around then drew it up to his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Meredith as he put it into his mouth and sucked it clean. Meredith whined and moved her hips.

"Please….Derek…" He laughed and played dumb.

"What?" If she wasn't aroused to the point of near paralysis, she would have slapped him across the face. He smirked as she glared angrily at him, moving her hips again. When he continued to act clueless, she was the one with a smirk on her face. She snaked her hand over her chest and across her belly, sliding two fingers into her folds and circling her clit with a loud moan. For a split second, Derek didn't know if he should be angry or turned on. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and it's twin, and pinned her wrists over her head.

"Thank you for the show, but that's by job." He told her. He returned to his post between her thighs and plunged his tongue into her silky depths. Meredith cried out, quickly covering her own mouth to try and prevent waking up her housemates. Derek used his pointer fingers to spread her open and licked her with a flat tongue, lapping up her sweet juices. He slid his tongue into her and she squirmed under him. He darted his tongue in and out of her a few more times before re-directing his attention to her small, extremely sensitive bud of nerves. As swirled his tongue around it, her body shuttered and she knew he was getting close. Her breathing became shallow and she began to whimper as he quickened his pace.

"Oh god…" She moaned. "Derek…I'm gonna…don't stop….god, don't stop!" Her voice cracked as she cried out his name, and her muscles began contracting. He licked her slowly, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. Her body shook and she ran her fingers through his hair as she began to float back down from the clouds.

He inched back up to her face and kissed her, allowing her to taste her own juices on his lips. She was distracted, however, by the rigid pole poking her belly. She glanced down and laughed.

"All recovered, I see." He let out a sexy, content laugh and positioned himself near her opening. She moaned softly as he slid his cock around, coating it in her juices, and teasing her clit with it. She opened her legs and hooked her knees around him, pulling him closer. Derek grabbed her wrists once more and pinned them over her head while he slowly entered her. He moaned as he felt her warm, tight channel embracing him. He pulled partially out and pushed back in, settling into a rhythm. She felt powerless with her hands being held over her head, but it only added to her arousal. She watched him pound into her with hooded eyes and her breathing became shallow. He moved up slightly to allow his penetration to rub her precious nerves in all the right places and her eyes fluttered closed as she arched her back.

He increased his pace and slammed into her with brute force, letting out a primitive grunt. She practically screamed as her body began to shake, sending her into a thick haze of euphoric pleasure. Derek let out a strangled groan as he felt her muscles contract fiercely around him. He pressed her hard into the bed as he came, while she still shook underneath him. They came back down from their sexual high together, and she curled into his chest. They caught their breath for a few long minutes before Derek finally looked over at Meredith.

"Do you forgive me for working late?" He asked in a quiet murmur. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"You are totally, completely forgiven." She whispered and cuddled into him closely.

She felt safe and happy in his arms, and as they held one another, they drifted off to sleep within moments.

---------------

**Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
